


Before flying off - a bonus chapter to Gift of a Mother

by GreatMarta



Series: Hiccup at large - Hiccup meets Valka in the first movie AU [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonus Chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, romantic, sensual, stalka - Freeform, will make more sene in the context of my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatMarta/pseuds/GreatMarta
Summary: Valka has an important quest coming up. The night before her departure she spends some quality time with her husband.





	Before flying off - a bonus chapter to Gift of a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expanded chapter 12 of “Gift of a Mother” – a story in my “Hiccup at large – Hiccup meets Valka in the first movie AU” series. I didn’t want to feature explicit sexual content in the story itself, so I opted to post it as a separate piece. It can be read separately from the main storyline, but some things will only make sense in the context of the series, so I advise you to read it first for improved experience.

Leaving Hiccup’s loft, Valka felt surprisingly calm. Telling her son a bedtime story gave her a sense of fulfillment, and watching him fall asleep turned out to be a relaxing experience. All in all, she managed to end this day, which started off so horribly, on a positive note. It was an uplifting thought.

Downstairs, Stoick seemed to be finishing the figurine he was carving, which now closely resembled Thornado. Having noticed his wife, he smiled at her warmly, put his figurine and knife on the table, and spread his arms, beckoning her closer. It was with great pleasure that she accepted the invitation, sat on his lap and rested her head against his neck. He embraced her and affectionately stroked her back.

It felt so good, having his arms around her.

“How’s Hiccup?” asked Stoick.

“Asleep,” said Valka. “I told him a bedtime story.”

“Really? That’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

A moment passed before the chief spoke up again.

“So. You don’t want another child, do you?”

“No,” confirmed his wife. “I’m too old. And I can’t afford to be grounded for nine months with war preparations going on.”

“I agree. This simply isn’t the time.”

He said it with perfect calmness, and no hint of regret, but she still felt like an apology was in order.

“I’m sorry, Stoick.”

“Don’t be. You’re not a breeding mare. And Hiccup is as good as a dozen sons.”

He actually got a hint of smile from her with that. “That he is,” she agreed. Thereupon she lifted her head and caressed her husband’s face. “You raised him well,” she remarked, feeling grateful and affectionate.

He grinned in response. “Well, it was no easy task. But I was never one to turn down a challenge,” he stated, running a finger across her jaw, stopping under her jaws, a challenge of his own evident in his eyes.

Valka took Stoick’s hand and directed it to her face. She rubbed her cheek against the inside of his palm, savoring the feeling. Stoick moved his thumb to caress her lower lip, a gesture she found highly stimulating. She moved his hand to her mouth, tracing it with her lips. Every finger, every knuckle and fingertip deserved her loving attention. And so she proceeded to apply gentle kisses, accompanied by Stoick’s satisfied purrs.

By all gods, she loved those hands. So big and so warm. Capable of curing her from all worries. Always knowing where to press and where to rub.

Tonight, however, it was her soul that needed to be touched.

She directed her eyes to her husband’s face. He looked pleased. Welcoming. Encouraging.

That look was all the invitation she needed.

She made the first move, gently pressing her lips against his. Content, he responded with affection, subtle and delicate, before turning his head in preparation for a more demanding follow-up.

He was taken aback briefly, as the next kiss landed in the corner of his mouth rather than the center. It was a deliberate move on Valka’s behalf, he realized, as the next two kisses barely brushed his mouth. She wanted to take it slow, to tease him. The look she gave him as their gazes met was that of sweet vulnerability, but also determination. There was power in those eyes, and spirit of conquest. Valka had a clear vision for tonight, and damn be anybody who tries to sabotage her plans. 

Stoick smiled to himself. Before she was taken, Valka had been a fierce, hard to pin lover, taking pride in wearing him out. Their love-making had had the markings of a battle of wills, and that made it most satisfactory.

Nowadays (or rather – nowanights) the role of the intercourse-initiator was his alone.

Rebuilding intimacy in their relationship was a challenge. He didn’t want to pressure her into doing something she was uncomfortable with. His attempts at closeness were subtle.  
On her part, Valka did not avoid him, did not reject his advances. Nothing in her behavior indicated eagerness, but neither was there repulsion or disgust – for starters, that was enough. Already from the first night the spouses slept side-by-side, under the same cover, drinking in each other's scent, shyly venturing underneath the clothes. So far Stoick deemed their progress satisfactory. Valka certainly enjoyed being close to him, cuddling and feeling his bare skin against hers. Still, experiencing pleasure was a problem she hasn’t managed to overcome.

Perhaps she would tonight.

Stoick remembered his wife from back then and couldn't help the excitement. He wanted to see her let go of regrets and restraints. To witness her breaking out of the cocoon of shame like a vivid butterfly. To have her get lost in passion. The very thought set his loins on fire. Thus he accepted her dominance without reserve, eager to be exploited. 

Seeing that she managed to get her point across, the woman continued her work. With a bit of subtle suction Stoick’s upper lip found itself between both hers. She traced it delicately, her touch reminding him of gentle breeze on a sunny day. His lower lip received the same treatment, and the sensation was overwhelming. Warmth spread across Stoick’s face, far outside the reach of his wife’s mouth. It was amazing how a touch so subtle could create such heat.

She continued to trace his lips with hers, keeping a slow pace, rubbing every smallest bit with utmost attention. As if she was holding a needle and he was her cloth. A cloth she intended to decorate with real intricate embroidery. Seemingly unaware that she was setting it on fire.

Her excitement was building up just as his. The desire to kiss deeper was making her shiver. Still, her urges could not triumph over her ambitions. She was determined to prolong the game, to turn her man on until his brain went numb. And so she continued, until she absolutely could not resist reaching for his tongue with hers.

And when tongues did touch, all hell broke loose. What followed was a vibrant, aggressive dance, full of sensual passion. Tongues intertwining with the force of a typhoon, crushing against each other like waves in a raging storm. Air bolting from lungs to lungs, hotter and hotter, reaching every smallest cell and setting it ablaze. Man and woman kissing madly like there was no tomorrow, burning all reason to ashes.

And when they broke for air, and their eyes met, all four orbs shone with desperate need.

Rapidly, Valka hopped off Stoick, kicking off her boots. He lifted himself, one hand pulling the belt buckle open. Her leggings hit the floor, as did his belt and loin protector. He begun to pull up his tunic, but a shove sent him back to the chair. Valka was on top of him again, reaching into his pants, releasing the throbbing manhood. She pressed it against its owner’s stomach, then pushed herself closer, until her sensitive spot was touching the monumental rod. At this point she looked her husband dead in the eye and started rocking her hips. She moved gently, releasing weak moans, inhaling deeply, all the time maintaining the eye contact. 

Stoick was momentarily paralyzed. There were some serious sparks smoldering within his woman. But a fire iron was needed to kindle the real flame. And she seemed determined to maneuver it herself. Stoick understood he was now her prisoner. No, her slave. A tool to grind her pearl with. The idea was surprisingly exciting. 

His hands slid beneath the cloth still wrapped around her waist, massaging her buttocks to the rhythm of her breathing. Her moves, originally slow, were getting rapid. Sensations intensifying. Lips salivating for the treat they were being tempted with. A need forming within her, deep within her, like dragons waking up in the darkness of their cave after prolonged slumber. Stretching. Rubbing against the walls. Becoming more and more aware of how hungry they are. All while the treat throbbed in anticipation, longing to dive into the lips’ juices, to release the essence that was brewing within it. 

“Valka…” uttered Stoick. “Please…” 

That did it. She lifted her hips and sucked him right in. And in she pulled, with all the force of a whirlwind, like a tornado pulling a tree off the ground with the roots. There was no need for test ride – she rode him at full speed, rocking her hips with surprising fierceness, as if aiming to create friction between them that could set the house on fire. She couldn’t remember the last time her inside felt so alive, with her sensitive spot rubbing against her husband’s stomach and the crown of his trunk stroking the deepest nooks of her cave, driving her insane with sensations. In this madness she rode him harder and harder. The world may fall apart, she was not stopping. She was heading towards the peak of pleasure, ready to obliterate anything that stood in her way.

Meanwhile Stoick felt he was about to release not only his seed, but his very soul. His fingers dug into his wife’s buttocks. He was at her mercy, like a fisherman caught in the middle of a raging storm. It took all of his powers not to explode. He was determined not to give in until she was satisfied, but, by gods, she was not making it easy for him. He grunted as a bit of his essence escaped his manhood. Not yet, he told himself. Think of sheep, sheep. Thor almighty, that sheep is livid!

Valka gritted her teeth. Her conscience was trying to restrain her, but it was too late. The tide was rising, the dam was leaking, the climax approaching. She couldn’t contain it anymore. Her body shook with a powerful release, accompanied by a cry of ecstasy. At the same time Stoick exploded and almost passed out. The orgasm hit him like the Mjölnir, slaughtering his brain, pushing all of his life forces into the opposing ends of the body – to the piercing howl above and the revolting eruption below. He could have sworn the raging stream of male essence tore his penis apart and pieces of his flesh drilled deep into Valka’s inner walls. As for Valka, she’d agree with his assessment. And were it true, neither of them would have minded. At least not now, as they melted into each other, releasing matching sighs of contentment. The sheath and the sword pulsated still, cooling down ever so slowly, prolonging the wonderful experience.

As he regained his cognitive functions somewhat, Stoick grinned at his wife warmly. He was happy beyond reason. And quite proud of himself. 

“You really needed this, didn’t you?” he teased her.

Sated and relaxed, Valka seemed to be melting into his arms.

“Yes,” she sighed dreamily as she snuggled her face into his beard, absorbing the intimate atmosphere like a lizard taking advantage of the last bits of sunlight.

The chief smiled as he stroked his wife’s hair. She looked so innocent, so adoringly vulnerable. A truly rewarding sight. 

“My beautiful, clever Valka,” he murmured and kissed her softly on the temple.

Though her muscles and mind were switching off, Valka decided to resist the sweet oblivion a little while longer. Right now reality was so much sweeter than the land of dreams. She gathered the strength to lift her head and looked into those beautiful ponds of sea-foam green that perceived her with such tenderness.

Gods, the man before her was the most irresistible being within the realm of men.

“I love you, Stoick the Vast,” she told him, spurred by the moment. “I’m so happy to be your wife.”

He responded with the purest of smiles, looking as if she’d presented him a gift beyond measure. 

“And I’m happy to have you, Val,” he whispered, genuine happiness painted on his face.

Thereupon they spoke no more. Satisfied, lost in the calming warmth and familiar scents, the man and woman drifted into sleep, minds and bodies at blissful ease.

(...)

I’m sorry, my wonderful, sweet friend. I wish there was a better way of doing this, but I can’t think of any. I know you will understand eventually, but before you do, you will suffer. Because of me. Yet again.

Bear with me, my love. I won’t be long this time. And I will bring you the part of you you never knew was missing. Regardless of the price I’ll have to pay.


End file.
